custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Custom Barney Special Films (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney in Winksterland 2 is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in March 5, 1998. It was also a sequel to the first Barney In Winksterland in 1996. Plot One day, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and the kids are playing together. But something terrible has happened; the Winkster arrives for revenge and steals Baby Bop's Blankey! Will Barney and the gang go to Winksterland to get Baby Bop's Blankey back? Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Carlos *Seth *Julie *Emily *Linda *Kim *Hannah *Robert *Chip *Stephen *Jesse *Maria *Keesha *The Winkster Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Just Imagine #Today, We Can Say! #The Winkster's Song #Bubble Bubble Bath! #Here in Winksterland #Try and Try Again #Home on the Range #Buffalo Gals #Riding in the Car #Pop Goes The Weasel #Jungle Adventure #The Tiger Song #The Elephant Song #Good Manners #Defeat the Winkster! #My Yellow Blankey #The Quest is Over! #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume (except for the costume at the beginning, but his Season 3 voice is still there). *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 3/Season 10 voice and 1996-2007 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring....". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *In the beginning of the video (after Barney came to life), during the song "Let's Play Together", the Barney costume from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used. Also in the middle of the video (during the song "Good Manners!"), the Barney costume from "Once Upon a Time" is used. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Trading Places". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Let's Eat!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "If the Shoe Fits....". *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Halloween Party". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Halloween Party". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *The version of I Love You has the same arrangements from "Season 4", with a Barney's Season 3 voice, which is silimar to the one from Season 3 version and the same Season 4 kids' vocal. *During the "I Love You" song, Carlos, Julie, Emily and Hannah are on Barney's right, Linda, Kim, Chip and Stephen are on Barney's left, and Maria, Jesse, Seth and Keesha are on the playset. *Carlos wore the same clothes Michael wore in "The Queen of Make-Believe!". And his voice is a mix of his voice from "Barney Live! In New York City!" (Pitch -2) and "Room For Everyone". *Seth wore the same clothes Michael wore in "Red, Blue & Circles Too!". And his voice from the 1998 Shinjng Time Station home video "Riff Goes to the Hospital!" is used. *Julie wore the same hair-style in "Up We Go!" and the same clothes Tina wore in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". And her voice from "Barney's Colorful and Shaped Activities" is used. *Emily wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Safety First". And her voice from that episode is used. *Linda wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Itty Bitty Bugs". And her voice from "What's in the Name?" is used. *Kim wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Pennies, Nickles, Dimes". And her voice from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" is used. *Hannah wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Pennies, Nickles, Dimes". And her voice from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" is used. *Robert wore the same clothes in "Barney's Band". And his voice from "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney" is used. *Chip wore the same clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". And his voice from "Is Everybody Happy?" is used. *Jesse wore the same clothes Adam wore in "Rock with Barney". And his voice is silimar to Adam's voice from that episode. *Stephen wore the same clothes Adam wore in "The Backyard Show". And his voice from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" is also used. *Maria wore the same hair-style in "We've Got Rhythm" and the same clothes Julie wore in "I Can Be a Firefighter!". And her voice from "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney" is used *Keesha wore the same hair-style in "Trading Places" and the same clothes Min wore in "Hop to It!". And her voice from "Once a Pond a Time" is used. *This Barney Home Video was filmed in November 21, 1997. *After the Barney Theme Song, when the kids arrive at the treehouse, the music from "E-I-E-I-O" (when we see the inside of the treehouse, which the kids are going on a pretend adventure) is used. *When Baby Bop, BJ and Riff arrive at the treehouse and greet Barney and the kids, Baby Bop's "Hi Barney! Hi everybody!" has her "Hi Barney!" taken from "Barney Live! In New York City!", except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, and her "Hi everybody!" taken from "Once Upon a Time", BJ's "Hi Barney! Hello everybody!" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City!", and Riff's "Hi Barney! Hi everybody!" has his "Hi Barney!" voiced by Michael (protrayed by Brian Eppes) from "Picture This!" and his "Hi everybody!" also voiced by Michael (protrayed by Brian Eppes) from "Falling for Autumn!", except both sound clips are mixed with Riff's 1996-2007 voice. *When BJ says "Watch ya' doing?", the sound clip is taken from "I Can Be a Firefighter". *After "Today, We Can Say", first, the Winkster pops from the tree part of the closet and yells "Surprise! I've found you!". Then, Barney yells "It's the Winkster!". Then everyone screams. Then the Winkster takes Baby Bop's Blankey, causing her to freak out. *During a scene which the Winkster pops from the treehouse, everyone screams and the Winkster takes Baby Bop's Blankey, causing her to freak out, the music cue from "The Diseasel" (when Bill and Ben are trying to get their cars back from BoCo) is used, except it was mixed with a Mid 1996-1998 Season 4 arrangement. *When Barney and his friends scream about the Winkster, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Sing a Song a Patrick" (when Patrick is afraid of a book), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice and pitched down to -1, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed on a red wagon and flies into the sand playpen), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, BJ's scream is a mix of SpongeBob's screams from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are caught by the cyclops) (Pitch -1) and "Shell of a Man" (when Mr. Krabs' shell lands on SpongeBob's head), except it was mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Riff's scream is the same as Plankton's scream from "Friend Or Foe" (when Plankton is blown down the floor of the Krusty Krab), except it was pitched up to +6, Scooter's scream is the same scream from "Let's Go to the Zoo" (when Scooter falls into the mud puddle), except it was pitched up to +2, Miss Etta's scream is the same scream from "You Can Be Anything" (when Miss Etta get knocked by Scooter's sneeze), except it was slowed down, and Carlos' scream is the same as Pear's scream from "Wishful Thinking" (when Marshmallow is dropped in hot coco for the second time), except it was pitched up to +7, Seth's scream is the same as Hamiliton's first scream from "The Sandlot" (when the beast prevents the boys from getting their ball back with the stick), except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Seth's 1997-1999 voice, Julie's scream is the same as Marge's scream from "Treehouse of Horror 8" (when Marge falls into an unknown era), Emily's scream is the same as Marge's scream from "Treehouse of Horror 4" (when Marge is scared by Homer), except it was pitched up to +1, Linda's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Skill Crane" (when SpongeBob and the Construction workers are chased by the crane), except it was pitched up to +9, Kim's scream is the same as Tina's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and his friends are afraid of a bear), except it was pitched up to +2, Hannah's scream is the same as Peach's scream from "Mario Kart Double Dash" (when if Peach and another character get hit by an dangerous item or enemy), except it was pitched up to +2, Robert's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen tries to kiss BJ during the Sleeping Princess), except it was pitched up to +2, Chip's scream is the same as Hamiliton's scream from "The Sandlot" (when Hamiliton falls down the treehouse ladder), Jesse's scream is the same as Quint's scream from "Jaws" (when Quint pukes out blood as he dies from being killed by the shark), except it was pitched up to +4 and mixed with Jesse's Late 1996-1998 voice, Stephen's scream is the same as Grapefruit's scream from "Frankenfruit" (when Frankenfruit is killed to pieces), except it was pitched up to +7, Maria's scream is the same as Passion Fruit's scream from "Wishful Thinking" (when Marshmallow is dropped in hot coco for the second time), except it was pitched up to +3, and Keesha's scream is the same as the Goofy scream from "The Extremly Goofy Movie" (when Goofy and his son fly through the air while roller skating), except it was pitched up to +8. *When Baby Bop says "No! No! No!" as the Winkster steals her yellow blankey, the sound clip was voiced by Ojo from the Custom 1999 Season 5 Barney Home Video, "Ojo's Screaming Day!" (September 5, 1998) (when Ojo sees Chip eating her cheese) except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice. *During a scene which Baby Bop cries about her Blankey, Henry's Sad Theme from "Henry's Forest" is used, e felt it was mixed with a Late 1996/1997-1998 Season 4 arrangement. *When Baby Bop cries about her lost blankey, her cries are the same as Patrick's second cries from "Toy Store of Doom" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are sad that the toy store isn't open yet), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice. *When Baby Bop continues crying about her lost blankey, her cries are the same as SpongeBob's first cries from "My Pretty Seahorse" (when the seahorse leaves), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice. *When Baby Bop continues crying about her lost blankey after she sobs out "And he's gonna turn it into The Winkster blankey!", her cries are the same as Plankton's cries from "Plankton's Regular" (When Plankton is a failure), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice. *Another time BJ has a muddy accident. Other times would be the Season 3 video "BJ's Muddy Messy Accident (Janurary 23, 1995), *Another time BJ falls or lays down, this time, he trips on a rock, and crashes into a big pole of mud, getting covered in wet sticky mud on his red cap, his head, his cheeks, his tummy, his arms, his hips, his knees, his legs and shoes. Then Barney helps him take a bath. Then Barney helps BJ change his muddy shoes and red cap to brand new ones (same as the ones before). *During a scene which BJ trips on a rock, and crashes into a big pile of mud, the Season 2 Accident Theme from "Thomas & Friends" is used, except it was mixed with a Late 1996-1998 Season 4 arrangement. *On the original 1998 release, the preview for this original 1998 home video is announced by Granny Garbanzo from The Big Comfy Couch, which who is played by Grindl Kuchirka, and she works at Kingston, Ontario, Canada. *On the original 1998 release, It has Barney's Magical Musical Adventure / Barney's Imaginary Vacation! / Barney's Having Tens of Fun! Preview that is announced by Auntie Macassar from The Big Comfy Couch, which who is played by , and she works at Nova Scotia, Ontario, Canada. Release Dates *March 5, 1998 (Lyrick Studios) *March 2, 1999 (Walt Disney Home Video/Masterpiece Collection) Quotes Quotes 1 *(after the Barney Theme Song, we see the inside of the treehouse. Then the kids arrive there.) *Kim: What a great day! *Carlos: You see, We play at the treehouse. *Hannah: Yeah, I like playing in here. *Emily: Me too. *Seth: And remember, playing is so much fun! *Maria: We like to play games! *Keesha: Where are Stephen and Chip? *Jesse: They're coming. *Linda: There they are! *Chip: Hi everyone! *Stephen: Hi guys! *Kim: Hi Stephen! Hi Chip! *Chip: Can we play too? *Carlos: Sure! *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! Hi everybody! *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Hi there! What are you doing here? *Seth: We are playing. *Barney: Oh, this also sounds like fun! *(music starts for "Let's Play Together") Quotes 2: *(after the song "Let's Play Together", Baby Bop, BJ and Riff arrive at the treehouse) *Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: Hi Barney! Hi everybody! *BJ: Watch ya' doing? *Barney & Kids: Hi BJ! Hi Riff! Hi Baby Bop! *Barney: We're playing together. *BJ: Oh, sounds like fun! *Riff: I agree. *Carlos: I know about fun, it means we can play! Previews 1998 (Lyrick Studios version) Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1995-1999) #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure VHS Promo #Lyrick Studios logo (1997-1998) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4 Version) *Barney in Winksterland 2 Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure / Barney's Imaginary Vacation! / Barney's Having Tens of Fun! Preview #Barney's Colorful and Shaped Activities Preview #Joe Scruggs VHS Promo #Grounding Marsh Preview #Barney's Cooking Fun! Preview #Lyrick Studios logo (1997-1998)